


To Give Me Some Relief

by Mythological_Compendium



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 2014!Destiel, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bottom Castiel, Castiel and Drug Use, Episode: s05e04 The End, Handcuffs, Light Bondage, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn With Plot, Restraints, Rope Bondage, Top Dean, Topping from the Bottom, mention of canon character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-12
Updated: 2013-12-12
Packaged: 2018-01-06 21:19:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1111646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mythological_Compendium/pseuds/Mythological_Compendium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has too much on his mind to sleep at night so he turns to his closest friend in his time of need.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Give Me Some Relief

**Author's Note:**

> Written by me, beta'd and named by the beautiful aprlshowers, as a birthday gift for the wonderful Virginia!

Dean’s eyes snap open again for the—he’s lost count how many times. He can’t sleep, not with everything weighing on his mind. He keeps thinking about how Yeager tried to hide that he was bitten and infected by some croat fucker that probably came outta nowhere. How he covered up the wound, kept fighting until they got the supplies they needed—like he was trained to do—almost like he was still lucid, like it was possible for him to stay that way, but Dean knew. He didn't see it happen but he knew something was off the whole ride back to camp, could sense it festering. The decision hung heavy on his heart but he had to do it. He had to put Yeager down before he went guano and massacred the whole camp. He couldn’t let that happen, these people are counting on him.

He sighs and lets his eyes slide shut again as he takes a deep breath, trying to settle into his bare mattress. He imagines that this has all been a dream and he is laying in some dingy motel room with Sam sleeping soundly in the next bed over, his stupidly large limbs hanging over the edges of the mattress but when he opens his eyes again, all he sees is the wall of his cabin.

This was reality. His reality. No sleep and no dreams. No Sam. No hope.

Dean finds himself staring at his ceiling some moments later. He isn't sure exactly how much more time passes before he rolls out of bed, deciding to seek out the only thing that can help him when it gets this bad, when his body is rejecting sleep because of his mind’s unease.

-

The night air is cool against Dean’s face and bare arms when he steps out of his cabin. He takes a deep breath before walking across the camp to Cas’ cabin. He halts at the base of the steps and almost turns back, thinking, knowing that Cas is probably in there with some girl…or some seven girls, but heading back to his own bed now would be moot. He climbs up the steps and pushes past the beads into the cabin.

To his surprise, he finds Cas sitting at the old desk by his bed, writing something in a little book like he does on nights he’s not neck-deep in women and drugs.

“Hello Dean,” Cas says without looking behind him.

It continues to weird him out how Cas could still know it was him even without his angel mojo but he supposes it should be a comfort. It’s one of the few things that remind him of the person Cas used to be.

“No orgy tonight?” Dean asks because he can’t think of anything better.

Cas lays down his pen and leans back in his chair. “Is there something I can do for you?”

There’s a pause before Dean answers, “I need your help.”

Cas points to the shelf next to his desk and says, “Uppers are on top, trippy stuff in the middle, downers underneath. If you want something that’ll knock you right on your ass, that’s in the drawer,” without so much as a glance back at Dean.

The way that Cas just rattled off that information makes a grimace form on Dean's face.

“I don’t mean that kind of help.” He moves to stands right next to  Cas’ chair. “I can’t sleep. I keep thinking about Yeager.” He sees the notes in the book and notices that Cas was writing in Enochian.

Cas sighs, “I heard about that.”

“He was infected Cas, I couldn’t—”

“I know.” Cas finally cranes his neck to look up at Dean now. His eyes look glazed, the deep blue of his irises faded after months of nonstop drug use.

Dean’s mouth twitches, trying to form a smile. “Please,” he says, reaching up to lightly grasp the back of Cas’ neck. “I need you to help me forget.”

Cas looks away again and if Dean didn’t know any better he would think that the action was sheepish.

“It’s been a long time,” he says.

“I know.” Just over a month if Dean remembers correctly.

Cas closes his book and Dean removes his hand as Cas puts the book away in the desk drawer before standing to face him.

“I’ll meet you in your cabin,” he says softly.

Dean searches his eyes, a strange feeling making his skin itch.

He nods, “Yeah,” before wiping his hand over his face and heading for the beaded doorway again, but he stops just before reaching it. He rests his hand against the doorframe and turns his head a little. “Cas?”

“Yes Dean?”

“Remember what I said about not taking stuff before you come over.”

“I remember, Dean.”

Dean nods and steps out into the chilly night again.

-

Dean has been pacing ever since he got back to his cabin, back and forth, to the door, checking the window for Cas’ approach, to the far wall, again. The more he paces, the longer he waits, the more anxious he feels. _Calm down man_ , he tells himself, _you’re actin’ like a junkie_.

He still startles when he hears the knock at the door but squares his shoulders before walking over to answer it.

Cas stands in the frame of the door looking up at him, a small smile on his lips and eyes shimmering with the light coming from inside Dean’s cabin.

He moves to let Cas in, then checks around outside to make sure nobody is watching before shutting and locking the door behind him. He turns to see Cas crouching before the chest at the end of his bed, unlocking it with the key Dean gave him and pulling it open.

“Rope or handcuffs?” He asks as he pulls both from the chest and places them on the bed.

Butterflies erupt in Dean’s gut. He moves to the stand next to Cas again, eyeing both methods of restraint.

“Handcuffs for my hands, rope for my feet.”

He doesn’t see the look Cas shoots at up him.

“You wanna be completely restrained?”

“Yeah,” Dean responds, fingertips reaching out to the ropes but then pulling back.

“Okay,” Cas sounds unsure to Dean’s ears but he hadn’t been deterred by even stranger requests before so Dean doesn’t worry over it. “Lie down.”

Dean moves to pull at the hem of his shirt but Cas swats his hand away.

“Leave it on,” he says sternly. “Pants too.”

Cas waits, watching patiently as Dean climbs onto the bed and situates himself in the center, legs extended towards the end and arms up against the iron bars of the headboard.

“Comfy?”

Dean shifts minutely then clears his throat and nods. “Yep.”

Cas picks up a piece of rope and spares Dean a questioning glance before wrapping it twice around his ankles and three times around the bedpost then gives it a tug. “Still comfy?”

Dean nods, eyes on the ceiling. Cas pulls the rope tighter then ties it and starts on the other ankle. He gives Dean’s calf a light squeeze before picking up the handcuffs. Dean grips the bars and closes his eyes, waiting to hear the cold, silvery cli-click sound of steel locking into steel. A moan escapes once he’s secured to the headboard. He hears Cas chuckle above him and smiles. He tries to shift his hips when he feels himself thickening but he is held fast.

He opens his eyes to see Cas in front of the chest again. This time he pulls out a bottle of lube and lays it between Dean’s feet, then a pair of condoms before standing again. He pulls his shirt off and tosses it to the floor then unties his trousers, letting them fall from his slim hips. Dean is unsurprised that Cas isn’t wearing underwear. Why would he when he takes part in acts like this on a bi-hourly basis? He watches Cas climb onto the bed and crawl over him. He can feel the warmth between Cas’ thighs as he settles on his belly.

He pushes his hands below Dean’s shirt and runs his palms along Dean’s sides. “Anything to say before we get started?” He asks as he pushes Dean’s shirt up under his arms.

Dean shakes his head and Cas tweaks his nipple between his thumb and forefinger, making Dean cry out at the sharp pain.

“Use your words, Dean,” he instructs.

“No,” Dean gulped. “Nothing to say.”

Cas hums before leaning down to give Dean a soft, gentle kiss. He runs his tongue over Dean’s lips as he brings his hand up to cup Dean’s jaw, resting his thumb against Dean’s chin and pulling his mouth open to deepen the kiss. His fingertips move over Dean’s neck where he can definitely feel the pulse race as he slides his tongue into Dean's mouth. Cas breaks the kiss to trail little pecks down his chin and along his jawline. He sucks and bites at the base of Dean’s neck, tasting the sweat that has beaded there.

Dean is straining against his jeans and he can’t help the little sounds that start to spring from his lips as he bucks his hips against nothing. After littering his skin with kisses, Cas shifts below the bundled fabric of Dean's T-shirt to press the tip of his tongue to Dean’s nipple as he barely brushes the other one with his thumbnail. Dean’s reaction has his body arching into the touch but his momentum yanks him back down into the mattress. Cas reaches up with his free hand to soothe Dean’s shoulders and wrists but he doesn’t cease his work on Dean’s nipples.

He distracts himself with the feeling of Cas slowly rutting against his bare belly and he can faintly hear Cas whispering words of praise into his skin before sucking the nipple into his mouth. Dean gasps and his mouth hangs open on a soundless moan when Cas bites him lightly. He kisses and sucks his way down to Dean’s belly button before reaching down to undo the jeans. Dean shudders, his breath coming in stilted little gasps when Cas’ deft fingers stroke his cock through far too many fabrics.

“Take it off,” Dean grunts, trying and failing to move his hips again.

Cas shoots Dean a glare. “Don’t make me gag you,” he threatens as he unzips the jeans then yanks them as far down as they can go.

Dean presses his lips together when Cas runs a hand over the bulge in his underwear. It is a harder feat to resist shouting when Cas rubs his cheek against it then follows quickly with his tongue, licking a stripe up Dean’s length. He does hiss as Cas sinks his teeth into the fabric and engulfs it in his mouth. Wet heat melts the underwear until it sears the skin of Dean’s cock.

“Fuck c’mon Cas,” Dean breathes, barely audible but of course Cas hears him.

“Dean,” He warns. “You get one more.”

He pulls the boxers down, finally freeing Dean’s length and Dean exhales deeply. He looks down to see a smile on Cas’ face before he runs the tip of his tongue all over the heated skin. He holds it lightly in his hand as he licks all over it until the head on Dean’s shoulders is spinning. His eyes slide closed again as hips start to stutter out of his control.

“Cas st—fuck I’m gonna cum.”

He’s suddenly let go. His eyes fly open to see Cas knelt between his spread thighs, an accusing look on his face.

“I-s...'m sorry.”

Cas shakes his head and turns to look behind him before hopping off the bed to rummage through the chest again. Dean drops his head back on the pillow.

He lays exposed, nothing but a thin sheet of sweat covering his blushed, hickey-splotched skin and he can only imagine how he must look. Cas used to call him the Righteous Man and Dean doesn't think he looks very righteous in this moment: wrists rubbed raw from being cuffed to a headboard, pupils dilated with lust, sweat-stained T-shirt rucked up under his armpits, lips and nipples red and swollen, jeans clutching his thighs, ankles bound, cock leaking heavy globs of precum onto his hip. He shudders when Cas reemerges with a ball-gag in one hand and the strap they use as a cockring in the other.

This is what he wanted, what he asked Cas to do for him so many times: Take control, give him what he needs, wear him out so he can sleep soundly for at least a couple of hours. He doesn’t thank Cas enough.

He watches Cas’ eyes roam over his body and he knows he looks like absolute debauchery by the way Cas’ cock reacts to the sight. Otherwise Cas looks almost unbothered, his skin is faintly blushed and that’s it. Cas clears his throat and places the gag next to Dean’s head, leaving it there as he wraps the strap under Dean’s balls and pulls it so tight Dean shuts his teeth tight against a groan.

Cas climbs onto the bed between his thighs again, immediately going back to lavishing kisses and licks on Dean’s cock. He grips it from the base in one hand and works Dean with long, slow strokes until his thighs ache and his chest heaves with every ragged breath he sucks in. Cas starts to stroke him faster, his nimble tongue flicking around the head, pressing into the slit like he’s seeking out every drop Dean has to offer. Dean spasms but he can’t cum, not until Cas releases him. He runs the flat of his other palm up Dean’s chest to pinch his nipple as he slips his mouth over the head.

Dean groans and if he had the strength, he would shout. Cas picks up the pace, bobbing his head and making small, pleased noises in the back of his throat. He sinks down on Dean, taking in his entire length and causing teardrops to form in Dean’s eyes before he pulls off with an obscene pop. He leaves Dean with one last lick over his tip before scrambling to straddle him. Dean watches intently, his body tight as a bowstring, as Cas lines himself up but then sags when Cas makes a noise and moves away.

He reaches behind himself to grab one of the condoms and rips it out of its packet, tosses the foil over his shoulder then rolls the condom onto Dean. He grabs the lube and squirts it  directly onto the tip of the condom, letting it roll down the sides before resuming guiding Dean into his body.

The slide is easy and Dean doesn’t let himself focus on why. Instead, he focuses on how Cas feels like fire inside. He holds Dean by the waist and slowly grinds his hips, working Dean deeper.

“Good?” Cas asks when he’s finally settled with all of Dean inside him.

He wouldn’t like Dean calling him angel and telling him he feels like Heaven.

“Fucking fantastic,” Dean groans, eyes rolling back when Cas clenches so the fit is snug.

Cas starts a quickened pace from the get-go, tossing his head back as he reaches down between his thighs to stroke himself while he rides Dean. He wonders if Cas can sense his gaze locked on the place where they’re joined, watching himself pound in so hard their thighs shake with every slap of skin on skin, if he knows how much Dean wishes he could move with Cas, could rock his hips and drive them both to a speedy orgasm.

“Dean.”

He looks up to find Cas staring back at him with a grin and Dean knows he’s been discovered. He licks his lips and the grin falls from Cas’ face before he leans forward to press their lips together. It’s even harder for Dean to breathe now with Cas laying on top of him but he doesn't want Cas to stop touching him.

“I missed you so much,” Cas says between fevered kisses.

“Missed you too,” he mumbles back as Cas licks at the inside of his mouth.

Cas moans and pumps his hips faster as he leans up to hover over Dean with one hand clutching the pillow Dean's head rests on and the other digging his nails into Dean’s chest. He feels Cas flutter around him when he angles his hips just right and sends the head of Dean’s cock right into his prostate. The hand just clutched to Dean’s chest flies to Cas’ own dick as he spurts heat onto Dean’s belly.

“Fuck,” he says under his breath, grinding his hips again and squeezing out the last drops as he reaches behind himself to undo the strap around Dean’s balls.

Dean winces from the pain but then sighs, grateful. His entire body is screaming at him for release, every nerve alight. It doesn’t take much movement of Cas’ hips before Dean cries out, lashes fluttering as his eyes roll back into his head and tears roll down his temples into his hair. He vaguely feels Cas’ hand touch the side of his head, wiping his tears away.

The last thing he remembers is a bright white light before he blacks out.

-

Cas can barely bring himself to get off of Dean and the bed. When he does, his legs feel like jelly beneath him and he sags against the bed frame for a moment before he can stand by himself again. He’s exhausted from the spiritual as well as the physical exertion and he should rest but he can’t let Dean wake up sticky and sore.

He moves slowly, untying Dean’s limbs and massaging them to resume blood flow. He pulls open the window a little to let some fresh air into the cabin then puts the ropes, cuffs, lube, and gag into their predesigned places in the chest before locking it again and replacing the key around his neck. He gets a towel and wipes Dean clean then divests him of his clothes with a snap of his fingers. He feels a bout of dizziness and grabs hold of the bedpost to steady himself.  He gives the room another once-over then lets his eyes track over Dean.

There’s no telling how much longer he can keep this up. He’s not the angel he used to be and his stolen grace is dwindling fast but he doesn’t want Dean to lose any more sleep over his worries and this is the only way Cas knows how to help and still be close to him. Dean thinks it’s just the sex that’s fixing him but the sex is just a means to an end, a method to wear Dean out enough that Cas doesn’t need to overexert himself when he absorbs Dean’s pain into himself like he did with Sam all those years ago.

An ache starts to form behind his eyes and Cas reaches into the pocket of his trousers to pull out a bottle of pills. He shakes three into his palm and downs them dry before crawling into bed and resting his head against Dean’s shoulder.

Dean wakes him up some time later when the sun is shining.

“Hey there,” He grins, running his fingertips down the side of Cas’ face.

Cas smiles sleepily back at him. “How do you feel?”

“Good.” Dean takes a deep breath and sighs. “I feel good.”

“Sleep well?”

“Like a log,” Dean furrows his brow at that, like it bothers him that he slept so well. “First time in a while I think.”

Cas inches closer to Dean’s warmth and places Dean’s arm over himself. “Glad I could help.”

Dean chuckles, “Thanks Cas.”


End file.
